Hajun
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Hajun Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hadou God, Sixth Heaven, God of Dai Yokukai Tengu-Dou Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence when in his own territory) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (At full power, Hajun is the most powerful character in the entire Masadaverse. Killed Reinhard, Marie and Mercurius with absolute ease, and would have killed Ren as well if he had even payed attention to Ren's existence. He has a Taikyoku value of infinity that is constantly rising, whereas even Tenma Yato only has a Taikyoku value of 100. Where it to ever be achieved at full power, his Muryou Taisuu would have destroyed everyone and everything in existence, including the Throne itself) | Outerverse level (Without the Tumor, Hajun is a normal Hadou God and is vastly weakened.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Tanked everything Reinhard, Mercurius and Ren threw at him, only considering it "mere noise") | Outerverse level (Despite being weakened and having the Tumor removed from him, it still took everything from Reinhard, Marie, Mercurius and Ren to finish him) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Outerversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Sees the world through his own Taikyoku, making him Nigh-Omniscient, and also knows the capabilities of all Hadou Gods whose Laws were recorded within the Throne (Though he cannot use them properly due to how his Law conflicts with theirs). However, Hajun is insane, extremely self-centered and arrogant, and generally cannot focus on anything other than himself. Weaknesses: Hajun is immensely arrogant and overconfident, he has extremely poor control over the Laws of other Hadou Gods due to the nature of his own, absorbing large quantities of souls will noticeably weaken Hajun, and removing his "Tumor" (A separate being that subconsciously feeds Hajun power) will weaken him immensely, temporally freezing the throne can halt Hajun's Law from being completed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metsujin Messo:' A minor manifestation of Hajun’s Law, Metsujin Messo’s appearance is unknown, but it is extremely powerful, being able to kill Hadou God Marie in a single blow. *'Manji Mandara - Muryou Taisuu:' The manifestation of Hajun’s Law, being of a mixture of both Gudou and Hadou; "In spite of everything, I want to be alone", and "Everything else dies, leave only myself". While its function is simple when compared to the Laws of the other Hadou Gods, it is by far the most deadly. If it were ever activated, all of existence would be annihilated aside from Hajun himself, allowing him to be left alone for all of eternity. Key: With Tumor | Without Tumor Note: Hajun is considered to have too many large weaknesses to be reliably placed at High 1-A, despite his vast superiority to other Hadou gods. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Narcissists Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 1